Drive
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: The Allspark was believed to be destroyed along with Megatron, but a small shard survived. Who knew such a small shard could influence so many things? Who knew that such a small shard could change a young man's life forever. SamxBee
1. Jealous

A/N: First and foremost I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta (my first Beta. OMG.) for Beta'ing! So: Thank you rainingfire!

Second, I have just recently got into the world of Transformers (not mine) and I'm basically a n00b, but I'm doing my research!! And I'm trying to watch the good ol' shows around my schoolwork. SO BE GENTLE in the reviews if you are going to flame me!!!!

Yeah, I own nothing. I wish I did... LEAVE ME A REVIEW! The more Reviews I read, the more I write. Seriously.

-------------

What's any normal boy of 18 supposed to do when they have a car? Scratch that. What's any normal boy of 18 supposed to do when they have a super intelligent, giant, space robot with a kick ass stereo system that is secretly disguised as the sweetest looking fifth generation Camaro you could gaze upon? The answer is drive.

Sam Witwicky gently held onto the wheel of his beloved car, the windows rolled down and the blast of warm air hitting his semi-perspiring face. It felt wonderful. It was now summer vacation, and he had not a care in the world now. Five months ago was a very different story. What with saving the world and all.

Now Sam's only worry was picking up Mikaela for tonight's movie on time. They had been going steady now since the faithful day at Mission city, and Sam couldn't be happier. Okay okay, being with Mikaela was almost perfect… To Sam, an empty road with no destination and his faithful companion Bee was more then heaven. He could talk to his guardian about everything and anything, and it also helped that Bee could tap into the satellites and pick up internet connection. It was rather interesting writing emails with Bee, or checking out the weather… listening to his favorite songs from his cds that his mother constantly used as coasters for her beverages.

Bee's engine purred happily as they ripped down the empty highway. The threat of a summer shower showed in the dark clouds floating towards them. At least Sam wouldn't make out with Mikaela on top of his hood tonight. Bee found it irritating. Not so much the Sam part, but the girl squishing her fleshy body against him. It wasn't that he hated Mikaela, she was a great girl. She was funny, and she knew a lot about cars, plus she made Sam happy.

Since Bumblebee had become Sam's guardian, he had spent whatever time he wasn't with Sam familiarizing himself with humans, and the best way he could observe was to scout the internet chatrooms. It was the only logical option to obtain further knowledge on Sam's species. It wasn't that he didn't get a lot of information out of Sam, but Bumblebee didn't want to bother the boy too much when he had the basic information of the human race stretched out before him on the World Wide Web. Upon his searching, he had skimmed many tales of jealousy and could only describe his emotions towards the relationship between Sam and Mikaela as such that. He was jealous… and it confused him. An intelligent being such as himself was supposed to overlook such feelings and not let them cloud his better judgment, but he found it becoming harder to suppress. And this was beginning to upset him.

Sam felt Bee rumble bellow his fingertips and he glanced down at the Autobot's radio in question, "Bee… something up?" His gaze flickered to the side mirror and then rear, as if expecting to see a police vehicle; they were going a tad bit over the speed limit.

In answer to Sam's question, Bumblebee's radio whizzed to life and Sam relaxed visibly in the seat. If Bee was answering with radio-bits, then nothing was wrong.

_"-I'm feeling __Yummy__ head to toe. You see me. __Ain't__ got no patience so __lets__ go. You see me.-"_ Gwen Stefani's Yummy song started playing over Bumblebee's speakers making Sam laugh and shake his head.

Sam relaxed against the seat having been spooked slightly for a second there. He couldn't afford to get a ticket, and he couldn't afford to be late again for his date with Mikaela. With a nod to the beat, he tapped his fingers on the wheel and glanced down at the radio, "You think it's about time we head back?" Sam asked glancing at the rear view window checking to see if it was clear to merge a lane towards the off ramp.

Immediately the gear shifted and the speedometer flew up in answer causing Sam to be thrown back against the seat and let go of the wheel, surprise flying across his features. "Ok ok! A little bit longer… just… dammit Bee! We can't go over a hundred! Go down!" The speed dropped down to 90 and stayed there, Sam's heart rate slowed down slightly as he got over the jolt of speed.

Biting his lower lip, Sam wondered why the sudden tug back onto the street. If Bee didn't sense any danger, assuming this because he didn't tell Sam when Sam asked a moment ago, Sam could only come to one conclusion: That Bee didn't want him to go on the date with Mikaela, and thus was going to keep going and not turn around. A frown twitched to life on Sam's features as he tried to figure another reason why Bumblebee had done that.

Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Something is up Bee… you gunna tell me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Bee's engine picked up speed again and the radio crackled in response.

_"-Come on we're leaving everything behind. You know that sun is shinning, we'll keep driving. __Doesn't matter where.__Cuz__ we got that open highway, beating our way. As long as you are there, yeah we can go anywhere.-" _Bee replied with Jesse McCartney's song, We can go Anywhere, which made Sam laugh again.

Sam glanced around before taking the wheel in his hands and was handed back control, "What's another ten minutes? We can always speed back right?" With that being said, he pushed the gas pedal down to the ground racing down the stretch of highway.

------

Mikaela nodded and rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms she glanced over her shoulder as if checking for something she dropped before turning her angry gaze back at Sam, "So you're half an hour late because you got pulled over by a cop. For speeding. How fast exactly were you going." Her gaze slivered over to Bumblebee who replied by rolling up and down his windows in a bored manner, as if trying to look innocent.

"Um…" Sam rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly under his girlfriend's gaze, "Maybeoverahundred." He replied quickly.

"Maybe over a… Over a hundred?!" Mikaela's hands dropped to her sides loudly, "Nice. I got a father who's on house arrest and a boyfriend who likes to race down highways… we're going to be late for our movie. You know that?" She frowned and walked over to Bumblebee, reaching down she made the throw the passenger door open but found it had locked a second before, "Haha. Very funny Bee. Let me in. I want to go see my movie."

Bee's engine roared loudly as if a growl making Mikaela stand back and hold up her hands.

"Bee! What the hell is wrong with you? Mikaela just wanted inside!" Sam walked over to his Camaro and glared down at it, shock covering over his features.

Bee drove away slightly so his tail-end was facing them and pouted. Sam rolled his eyes and quickly apologized to Mikaela, "Maybe he doesn't want us fighting inside him… remember last time, when we had that argument about… Um… I can't remember. Anyways, he was in a mood for quite a while after that."

"You wouldn't drive me to the mall with a girlfriend of mine. Well, BEE wouldn't." She turned her annoyed gaze onto the yellow vehicle, who continued to pout, his radio turned on and the ground trembled with the loud beat.

"Great, now he's upset… okay, let's work this out. I'm sorry." Sam turned to Mikaela who was checking her watch for the second time in a minute.

"Yeah, well… I'm just a little on edge. Dad's old habit is dying hard you know…" Biting her lower lip, she gazed down at her bracelets that jangled when she moved, "He's not behaving, even though he promised. He'll probably end up back at jail at this rate, and I told him I wasn't going to lie for him again… but… he says I will. You know. Again, old habits die hard…" She shook her head and laughed bitterly. Bumblebee's radio cranked down and the car backed up slowly to his original spot, his doors quickly unlocked and both the passenger and driver's doors flew open in invitation.

Mikaela smiled down at the Autobot before sniffing slightly and holding onto the door so she could climb in. Sam's hand stopped her and she turned around to receive a short but sweet kiss.

Sam pulled away and smiled before walking around and sliding into the driver's seat. The doors slammed loudly on their own accord but were ignored.

Mikaela dug through her purse and flipped open her cell phone, with a frown, she deleted a few numbers and stuffed it back into her bag, "Our home phone convos are being listened to by the FBI… and he's been using my cell to call some of his old buddies who got out of jail a bit earlier then him. He's a bastard… I should just chuck this thing out the window."

Bumblebee rolled down the window making Sam and Mikaela laugh. Mikaela tossed the phone out the window into the street up ahead and Bee shifted into Drive and ran it over happily. As the window rolled up, Mikaela thanked Sam and Bee for everything before silence fell inside the Camaro. Sam's gaze flicked from the road onto Mikaela, who was resting in the seat beside him.

-------

_'He deserves a damn ticket… or his head blown off…'_ The radio inside the cabin of the cop car crackled quietly. It had been five months. Five months and not a word. Not to mention all that damage he had to fix himself. Five months of not talking to anyone. He missed his loud mouthed little companion, but it was no big loss the company could always be replaced. He found tailing humans on the freeway and making them nervous to be rather fun. Static picked up before everything went quiet again. Not one transmission since Prime's broadcast to the galaxy. The fool broadcasted it to any Cybertronian within reach… He just hoped a Decepticon would hear it and come down to help him destroy the annoying Autobots. He had not shown up at Mission city due to a blown tire when driving through a construction zone on the freeway. What a wonderful excuse, he could see telling Megatron that. He would get a cannon blasted up his tailpipe for that one. Spotting a girl on her cell phone driving a dark red SUV, he had found a new human to tail. His sirens remained off as he shifted into drive and the Saleen S281 Mustang Police vehicle drove quickly after the girl.To punish and enslave… zipped away with the black and white colors.

------

Bumblebee stopped at the red light his engine rumbling in a bit of irritation. But the two face sucking teenagers inside didn't seem to notice. As soon as it turned green, Bee punched the pedal to the floor only to throw on his breaks as a SUV came barreling through the intersection, a cop car right on its tail. Bumblebee ignored the loud protests inside his cabin as his headlights caught sight of _'To punish and enslave…' _Quietly he sat there, not making a sound and hoping the cop wouldn't notice the bright yellow Camaro.

If he did, he didn't stop to tackle the Autobot, but kept pushing the SUV in a teasing manner. Bee's gear shifted as soon as the police vehicle was out of sight and quickly spun the car around and drove away from Sam and Mikaela's house.

"Bee! You're driving the wrong way. We live back that way!" Sam turned in the seat and pointed behind them. He had given up on trying to steer the car for Bee had a mind of his own now.

Sam gave up trying to steer and glared at the wheel in front of him feeling a bit frustrated towards his guardian for not informing him _why_ he was driving away from their destination, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He demanded as he turned to glare down at the steering wheel.

"_Out of the city.__ I have to make a call to the others. That police vehicle was a bit too familiar for my liking…_" Bumblebee replied quickly his gear shifted again automatically as he picked up speed, "_And no, I can't drop you two off. I don't want you leaving my sight._" Bee finished before Sam could even think about asking. He didn't want Barricade finding where Sam lived and attacking him or using him to get to the others… if Barricade was alive… he could have sent out a signal. But Optimus had assured them that he had been listening twenty-four seven and nothing had come in or been broadcasted in five months.

Tearing around a corner, Bumblebee charged onto the freeway and zipped dangerously through traffic before switching onto a special station that he had helped Jazz set up for emergencies before the Mission city incident.

'_Sir, I've__ got __a__situation__ here__. Requesting an emergency meeting of all Autobots…_" Bee broadcasted hoping he was far enough that Barricade didn't pick up the signal and hear the broadcast.

'_Does this __situation__ require my assistance at this time?' _Optimus replied almost immediately.

Bee tore down the highway putting further distance between them and the Decepticon, '_Negative sir. But __an__immediate __emergency meeting is required…' _'_Very well. I shall call for one immediately then. You know where we meet.' _With that Optimus ended the transmission.

Shutting off the radio, Bee drove in silence, Sam and Mikaela watching the road ahead of them, not daring to question the Camaro. They could tell by the way he swerved through traffic that he was upset. Sam thought about asking another question but opted for silence. They'd find out soon enough.

-------

Optimus pulled into the grassy clearing and parked. Bumblebee was talking to Ironhide, while Sam and Mikaela glanced at one another with worried gazes. Transforming into his humanoid form, Optimus Prime approached the two Autobots and humans and crossed his arms, his mechanical features frowning down at his friends, "What's going on. Is anyone hurt?"

"Negative Optimus." Ironhide's voice growled and a smile formed on his lips, "I see you're still in one piece…" Sam's gaze flickered onto Bee and received a roll of eyes and hand that waved it off. He figured it was Ironhide's version of 'Good to see ya buddy'

"It's Barricade, Sir." Bumblebee quickly informed him, "He's alive. He looked almost as good as when I fought him… Apparently a cannon to the faceplate and a few ripped wires wasn't enough. Next time I'll…" His voice strained slightly as anger radiated throughout him. He had failed to take down the Decepticon before, and he had done it again. He had let Optimus down.

Optimus approached the young Autobot and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a very light squeeze, "You showed compassion for your enemy. It's… commendable. Your main objection was to obtain the glasses not destroy Barricade."

Bumblebee shook his head and glanced down at Sam. He knew that there would be consequences for his mistake. He would never forgive himself if Sam was harmed because he carelessly left his opponent alive.

"If I had been there, I would have jumped the piece of scrap. He's probably just waiting for us to come along to spring on us… even though you said he didn't see ya, I think he was ignoring the three of you. He didn't want to show himself…" Ironhide rolled his optics, "Parading around town chasing humans around is really lying low. Damn Deceptic…" Ironhide trialed off and gazed behind Optimus as the rest of the party came. His optics brightened in complete surprise as his facial features stiffened in shock. Bumblebee copied his expression while Optimus just stood there with his arms crossed, his stance showing that he had known about this little surprise.

"Surprise bitches." A familiar voice rung from behind Sam and Mikaela. The two humans quickly spun around to see Prime's Second-in-command Autobot waiving at them.

"J-Jazz?!" Sam broke the silence, rushing forward with Mikaela and the two other Autobots. Ratchet quickly slid in front of Jazz, his features a bit grim.

"Please. I must press upon you how fragile Jazz is right now. It took me a long time to piece him back together. If it were up to me, I would have kept him locked in the garage until he was stronger, but he insisted on coming." After a mechanical sigh, he rubbed a hand across his dim optics in a tired manner, "I'd like you to refrain from touching him too much, I'd also like to vocalize that his processors are not running at a hundred percent. If he moves around too much he'll probably need to be built an entirely new body and this planet lacks a few vital resources that I would need to complete that." With that being said, he stepped aside and watched, just in case he was needed. Raising his arm, he punched buttons on his data pad located on his wrist and looked over numbers quietly. There was a forty percent chance that Jazz's structure would collapse upon itself if he took a hard hit from an enemy. Ratchet calculated ways to cut that chance in half quietly as he kept an eye on the others.

Mikaela and Sam gaped at Jazz in complete surprise.

"Jazz…" Bee's voice smiled, his electric blue orbs bright with shock. After a moment of staring, he quickly put down his face-shield hiding his features and crossed his arms in front of him.

Ironhide was having a hard time keeping his cannons from charging. He wanted to blast the damn bot to pieces, both him and the medic.

Jazz heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, "Yo. You all should be happy that I'm still kickin' it. I mean shit… I'm not scrap metal! No smiles!?" With that he made to break dance on the ground but the dark gaze of a silent promise from Ratchet made him slowly return to standing and tap his foot in irritation slightly, his arms crossing in front of his chest gently.

"I believe their reaction is acceptable. It's quite a stress seeing someone after such a period of time once you have just gotten over grieving. They believed you were permanently decommissioned…" Ratchet spoke up as Optimus walked over to the group.

"Dammit… If you weren't in such a sorry shape I'd blast you in half with my cannons…" Ironhide vocalized his feelings in a stone cold manner. He opted for folding his arms in front of him to add to the attitude.

"Bring it on. I'll whip your slow ass." Jazz joked as he uncrossed his arms, pointing to himself proudly.

"No… Can't. Doc's orders…" Ironhide growled loudly before pulling out his cannons and pointing them at Ratchet, "I can blast your sorry tailpipe though! How dare you hide this from us!!"

Ratchet calmly gazed over at Ironhide, his optics dim showing that he would need to recharge in the near future, "I was unsure if I could repair him. I would have hated to have informed everyone of the slightest possibility and had it result in upsetting everyone further when I failed to repair our companion."

Ironhide took another minute to point his cannons at the old doctor before putting them away and grunting, "I guess."

"So, we were called here for?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms.

"Barricade is alive." Optimus informed Jazz and Ratchet with a frown, "My only guess is that he'll be after this." Opening his palm, he held up a shard of the Allspark that he had retrieved from his fallen brother and enemy, Megatron.

"Shit Optimus, what the hell happened to the Allspark?!" Jazz gaped at the shard, an important artifact from their race completely destroyed save the piece that Optimus had in his hand.

"I thought that was destroyed with Megatron." Ironhide growled, gazing down at the Allspark.

"Negative…" Optimus closed his hand and crossed his arms again after placing the shard in an empty compartment in his wrist.

"Wait, but… that's just a little sliver… That wouldn't do much would it?" Sam spoke up drawing the attention down to him.

Bumblebee quickly shot into explanation before anyone else had a chance to, "Remember when I made the Allspark compress into that small cube? It still kept its power. This small sliver… it's… well." Bumblebee shook his head slowly, "It can still be used, even though it's only a small piece, it still holds the same power, and it can be used to fix fallen Decepticons."

"Fix?" Mikaela spoke up, "…it couldn't bring back Megatron could it?"

"If Starscream returned, and found out this was still here, he wouldn't hesitate to take it. But not to bring back Megatron. He is probably the new leader of the Decepticons. He never liked Megatron, and he never got along with him." Ratchet answered her with a frown, "I guess we are back to protecting that from the Decepticons, correct?"

Optimus nodded, "I'd leave to hide it, but I know no matter where I go, I'll be hunted down and this seems like a good place to hold our ground. We have friends here that can aid us if needed." He optics brightened slightly as he turned to gaze up at the stars, "I want Sam under watch as well as Mikaela. Ironhide I'd appreciate it if you would watch Mikaela for me. I'll be in touch, but I'll be laying low until Barricade decides to make a move… perhaps accidentally reveal if Starscream has returned."

Bumblebee glanced over at Sam, his face-plates raised and he glanced over at Jazz, "Don't worry Jazz, you'll be back in action soon. Just get a good recharge. Primus knows you deserve it more then any of us here…"

Jazz's inner mechanics churned loudly.

Ratchet turned his attention back to Optimus, "Are we going to be assembling here again? Perhaps we should meet more often, to give reports…"

Optimus nodded curtly, "Yes. Since Barricade is driving around, I would like to see you all every three days. Try not to travel alone, and keep your com links open just in case."

Sam nodded and turned to gaze at Mikaela who glanced over at Ironhide with a small smile. He knew she wasn't going to enjoy being babysat by a trigger-happy Autobot. And he knew Ironhide wasn't going to be happy at all babysitting anyone. But none the less, he transformed and opened his passenger side door for Mikaela to climb into. If Optimus wanted him to watch over the young female, then he would until he was given further orders.

After saying goodbye to everyone with Bee, Sam climbed into his Camaro and shut the door. His parents were going to be completely pissed. It was two hours after curfew. He needed an excuse and fast. As soon as they hit the freeway, the rain started to fall. Water splashed off of Bumblebee's windows and Sam squinted to see the road. It was pouring.

"I got it Sam." Bumblebee informed him and took over driving, "You just think of a way to get out of trouble with your parents. I'm not going to crash myself as an excuse to get you out of trouble, so don't even suggest that." Bee informed him as he slowed down slightly and concentrated on driving.

"Damn. That would have been easy. You could have banged yourself a little and I could have made a few cuts and bruises for a bit of convincing. Oh well… uh… traffic and weather conditions. There. Done." Sam crossed his arms and frowned, "Do you think Barricade knows where I live?"

"No. I don't. But I think we should lay low for a while. I should probably stay put in the garage and you in the house… no driving." Bee's voice pouted as he shifted gears and sped up a bit.

Sam sighed heavily, "Damn Decepticon. Ruining all of our fun." With a smile, he closed his eyes as thunder cracked loudly outside. Absentmindedly his hand stroked his armrest only stopping when Bee's purring engine intensified slightly, "Oh. Sorry…" Bee's purr fell back down with his speed, none the less the seat beneath Sam warmed ever so slightly.

Sam frowned and rubbed his chin as he gazed ahead into the rain before quietly replying, "…I think we should gang up on him and kick his sorry metal ass."

Bumblebee chuckled slightly over the radio, "We're too good for that. We don't believe in jumping others… that's cowardly."

Sam shook his head, "You do what you gotta do sometimes…"

His hand began petting the armrest again absentmindedly, and Bumblebee quickly drowned out his purring with the radio. Concentrating on Sam's hand, purring like a cat getting an affectionate scratching behind the ear, he continued driving. No matter how good this felt, he couldn't shake the guilt and worry that clouded his thoughts. He prayed Starscream stayed away from Earth. He just wanted to drive with Sam, he didn't want the boy in anymore danger. He didn't want Sam to get hurt. He didn't want to disappoint anyone if he let Barricade escape from a fight alive again. And he especially didn't want Sam to think he was a bad choice of a guardian. If he couldn't defeat scrap like Barricade, how could he possibly stand a chance protecting Sam from Starscream?

Sam broke the silence as they neared his home, "What was up with you earlier Bee? You were acting a bit strange towards Mikaela…"

Bee fought back the urge to play a handful of songs and turned the radio up making Sam's hand shoot out and turn it off.

"Bee. Be serious." Sam said sternly.

Bee remained silent, noticing Sam's hand was still on the stereo system, as if waiting for a reply. With a sigh, he pulled into the driveway, "It's not that I dislike Mikaela. I just don't think she appreciates you the way you should be. Nor do I think her public display of affection with you is appropriate. She also takes advantage of you at times…" He replied quietly as Sam hopped out and opened the garage quietly.

Sam wanted to go back and kick Bumblebee's tires yelling at him that he was wrong, that Mikaela was perfect, and that she treated him wonderfully. But deep down he knew that Bee was write. Bumblebee never lied. And he had started noticing that Mikaela was acting a bit superficial towards him. She did ignore him slightly when she was around her friends, and she ogled more muscular men as they passed by. He loved her, and she loved him, but… it made him wonder if this thing between them was real, or just something to pass the time. He'd think about what Bee said later.

The lights in the house were on, he didn't know why he was sneaking around. None-the-less, he crawled back into Bee, and the door shut silently. It was pouring outside and humid as hell, the air was crisp and clear inside the cabin and the temperature was perfect.

Bee turned off his headlights and rolled into the garage and sat with Sam in silence, "I believe your parents are going to be upset. You don't think they'd excuse you if they found out I was a robot?"

Sam laughed and raked his hands through his wet hair as he closed his eyes and stretched against the comfortable seat that seemed to hug him, "Yeah right. I can see it now. Mom. Dad. This is my friend Bumblebee, he's a super kick ass robot with guns and if you make him mad and take me away from him he'll ruin your garden and mess with your alcohol while you sleep."

Bee squeaked and hummed happily before shutting off his engine smoothly, and opening up his door for Sam. Sam sighed and slowly got out of his precious vehicle, "Dude… Easy for you, you just have to sleep here in the garage while I get yelled at. I'll try and sneak out of my prison later to play with you." The door shut and Sam left quickly after shutting Bee in the garage.

---------

"It's almost one in the morning young man!" Sam's mother Judy shot a glare at him over her tequila as he stepped into the kitchen soaking wet.

"Sorry. Bee-" He quickly caught himself, "Its because I was driving with Mikaela and the weather got pretty bad on the freeway, so we had to drive safe and slow… and then there was traffic." Sam replied apologetically.

"You apologize to your mother Sam, she thought you were dead! I don't want to hear excuses!" His father barked loudly as he set down his empty drink onto the table.

The apology for being late seemed to suffice Judy for the moment. After a moment of silence she asked slyly over her drink, "… so how was it?" Her eyebrow raised and wiggled slightly, "Did you and your girlfriend…" She held up a hand and clawed at the air with a smirk and waggle of her eyebrows.

"…Mom! I didn't have sex with Mikaela! Thanks." Sam groaned as he ran a hand down his face, "You don't ask your kid that. You tell them _not_ to have it!" He paused to mumble how weird she was sometimes under his breath.

Ron rolled his eyes ignoring his semi-drunk wife.

"No, Weird is driving all day and night, not having friends, and skipping dates with your girlfriend." Ron frowned as he crossed his arms.

Mojo walked down the stairs leg completely fine now. His tail wagged as he approached Sam and nipped playfully at his shoelaces in his usual greeting to his master.

Sam bent over and scooped up Mojo, pointing at his Dad, "I have a thing called respect towards Mikaela, she's not just a piece of…" He trailed off at the look his mother was giving him, "You know what, no. I'm not having this discussion, you should know this all ready. I'll go and ground myself in my room for the next day, save you the trouble of doing so."

Judy stood up and stomped her foot, "I don't want you driving around for the next week."

"Ok." Sam shrugged as he walked up the stairs, as if the punishment was nothing.

"I'm locking the garage tomorrow Sam." Ron barked loudly.

"Ok." Sam shrugged as he continued climbing the stairs. He could still go sit with Bee. He just couldn't take him out. Which was fine. A talking car was kick ass enough. His hand scratched Mojo behind his ear and he walked into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Placing Mojo down, he stripped his shirt and kicked off his pants before crawling into bed and gazing up at the posters on the ceiling. He really didn't want to repeat the entire Mission city incident. But if Bumblebee needed him, along with all the other Autobots, Sam wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for them. They never abandoned him, he'd never abandon them.

Lightning flashed outside the closed window causing Mojo to jump up onto the bed with Sam and peer out the window. The last thing the little Chihuahua saw was a black and white vehicle park just across the street in the rain before Sam picked him up and placed him back onto the floor.

----------

A/N::Gaspy:: A cliffie! Oh noes! Review if you want more. What kind of reviews? Tell me what you liked, what made you laughed, what you'd like to see. Please don't flame me. ::nervous laugh::


	2. Nice Little Family Drive

A/N: Again, thank you wonderful Beta. Without your glorious comments, this chapter wouldn't be as great as it is. ::evillaughter::

Forewarning, I use part of a song... It's not by me, it's by Nickleback. ((Listen to them. ZOMG.)) And the song is titled Animals. ((Great song btw.))

-----------

Sam popped an oatmeal cookie into his mouth when a sharp knock came from the door. His father looked over his morning paper and glanced at Sam before his quizzical gaze fell onto his wife, who returned the look.

Ron stood up grumbling, "Who the hell would be knocking on the door at ten in the morning…" His gaze flickered over to Sam and Sam knew that it would be his head if it was a government agent again. They occasionally popped in to visit. Especially that ex-sector seven guy, Simmons showed up with presents and beer, looking drunk off his ass, wanting to play cards with Sam and some 'Robots'. Sam always let him in, feeling sort of bad that he lost his job because of him. However, last time he heard from Simmons he grumbled something about applying to a police department before passing out drunk on Sam's floor.

Pulling open the door, Ron glanced up in surprise when he saw a tall middle-aged man standing at the door gazing back at his police vehicle.

"Um… can I help you officer?" Ron asked, standing up straight, "Is everything all right?" The police officer turned sharply at the sound of Ron's voice and glanced down at the short balding man. Flashing him a smile and his badge he looked around inside, "Officer Cade. I'm here to question a Samuel James Witwicky about unpaid tickets. He owes quite a hefty sum. And a small questioning about a few other mishaps, nothing more."

Ron looked slightly upset as his gaze narrowed, "Unpaid tickets? Do you have a record of how many?" A file was shoved in his face with a warrant pinned on top, and he stepped aside looking at it in complete surprise at the sum, allowing the officer inside the house.

The cookie in Sam's mouth dampened with drool as he did a double take on the officer, he was just glad he wasn't a girl. If he had been, he would have been throwing himself at the officer. When Sam saw police officers, they always looked a bit out of shape and tired, but this one was rather hot. Sam quickly slapped himself mentally for thinking a guy was hot.

But, the policed officer was too good looking for his own good. He stood a bit over six feet tall, his jet black hair graying back on the sides in streaks of white. His tan skin held a few scars, and the police uniform clung to his muscles, everything about him was orderly and neat. His uniform was an black and sleek, tucked in on the belt around his slim waist. A gun hung on the leather belt at his side. The patch on the shirt's sleeve was obstructed from Sam's view by the angle the officer was standing at. And there was a tattoo on the officer's neck, with numbers that Sam didn't have time to catch as the officer turned to his mother.

Quickly flashing a smile at Judy he turned to gaze directly at Sam.

The cookie fell out of Sam's mouth when he saw the man's eyes. They were red. RED. And the last time Sam checked, **humans normally didn't have **_**red**_** eyes**. A chill ran down the back of his spine as a small burst of fear coursed through his veins, he had seen those eyes before, and he wanted so badly to flee out into the garage and hide inside Bumblebee, but he bit back the fear and crossed his arms, "Tickets? I only got one for speeding." Sweat trickled down his brow as an image of a Decepticon flashed through his mind. If the man standing before him was a Decepticon, he had to play it cool. He didn't want to make a scene, nor did he want to give a hint that he had a small feeling that the cop was _evil_.

"One for speeding, four parking tickets, five violations of traffic, one warning, another for almost hitting a pedestrian, oh, and that one for driving on the sidewalk." The officer informed him after snatching the papers from his father, "I'd like to talk to you about your total, outside. I believe your parents need to discuss things among themselves."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Sam, what is this about all these tickets?!" Ron asked loudly, walking over to his son.

"I don't know…" Sam avoided his father's gaze. He drove safely with Bee, so it was either these tickets were a brilliant plan to get him in the clutches of this cop, or Bee was having secret joyrides.

After checking his watch, Officer Cade cleared his throat, "As much as I'd love to stay and discuss this more with you, I have to be somewhere." Without waiting for an answer, he briskly turned on his heel and walked outside after checking his watch. Taking Sam's arm, he dragged him towards the door roughly.

Sam jerked his arm out of the officer's hold, "Give me a minute!" He snapped loudly catching Officer Cade's attention. Sam glanced at his parents who went from shocked to pissed.

"Very well, I'll wait outside." Officer Cade calmly stated as he left the house, slightly slamming the door behind him.

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS? FIVE THOUSAND?! That's going to cost you your car and then some young man!" Ron roared loudly as he pointed towards the door, "You go out there and see if you can talk him into small payments! Five… Five thousand… where in the hell…. How… GO!"

Sam hesitated, his little voice in the back of his head screaming, 'Run to Bee! Run to Bee!' But he found his feet moving towards the door as his mother physically shoved him outside. Stumbling clumsily, he knocked into the officer who tensed visibly and raised an eyebrow. The door slammed shut and his parents raised voices were muffled. The officer smiled toothily down at Sam as he laid the paperwork on the roof of his squad car, "Are you Ladiesman217?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as a gleam twinkled in his bright red orbs, and a smirk played slightly across his lips.

Sam felt weak at the knees as his wide gaze flickered down to the cop car, he couldn't read the words on the side, but it didn't stop him from taking a step back at the advancing officer, "What? Ladiesman what? I don't know what you're talking about. What does this have to do with those tickets that don't exist." Sam crossed his arms trying to keep a determined look on his face. However, inside he was shaking. This wasn't a human. This was something else all together. His gaze flickered to the squad car and his heart sunk into his stomach when he caught sight of the Decepticon mark on the side. It was the same exact squad car-no, Decepticon that had almost killed him. If it hadn't of been for Bumblebee, he would have been… well, he really didn't want to think what that giant robot would have done to him. Or what he _will_ do to him if he didn't plan this right. He had to get out of there NOW and get to Bumblebee.

Officer Cade smirked and his features darkened, the car in the driveway gunned to life and side door flung open, "Are you Ladiesman217?" He drew out the numbers and his watch started beeping causing his gaze to flicker down at it. Sam took the opportunity to hurry towards his front door. Muttering a curse under his breath, the officer nodded quickly and stepped into his vehicle, "I'll be back later Mr. Witwicky, and with a court order to detain your son unless he agrees to cooperate." He growled loudly as Sam's Dad opened to door for his son.

Ron slammed the door after Sam hurried inside, and turned to his son, "Where do you think you are going?" His father looked pissed. Sam knew he was in trouble now, but that didn't matter. Even though inside, he was slightly afraid of his upset father, he was more afraid of the Decepticon twenty feet away from him. And the only thing standing in his way was the front door, which could easily be smashed down by a squad car… or giant robot.

Sam ignored his father's question and rushed through the kitchen and laundry room. After hurling himself into the garage, he slammed the door behind him and bolted it shut with a chair. Turning around, he hurried over to Bumblebee and fell onto his hood, panting as he clutched to the car for dear life.

Bumblebee, being slightly startled from his recharge mode, quickly switched on his headlights in the dark garage. Immediately seeing it was Sam on his hood, and noticing the slight elevation in blood pressure and breathing, he quickly opened the driver's door in invitation. Sam got a hold of himself long enough to rush around Bee and climb inside to sit on the warm seat. The door shut and Sam croaked a quick request for the doors to be locked, and Bee complied quickly.

"_Sam… what happened? D__id your parents threaten to take me away? __I hope you understand that they can not separate me from you unless you yourself wanted me gone. So I highly doubt it would be that. Care to share what is bothering you? You seem very… frightened?_" Bee asked sounding slightly confused as he felt Sam's heart rate quicken. Sam clutched his hair as he gazed up at the roof, chanting curse words under his breath. Before Bee could ask another question, he quickly let go of his hands and let them fall beside him loudly, "Shit Bee, I was… no _am_ scared. I just saw Barricade… I just know it was him, but-"

"_What?!"_Bee's speakers turned up a notch, loudening his voice that held surprise and anger. Sam glanced down at the radio when he heard the slight sound of gears grinding in irritation.

"Yeah, he knocked on my front door, and spun all these lies, and now my parents want to take you away. But that's not important, he… he was human. Bee, he was human!" Sam informed him quickly, throwing his arms around him as if it would help to explain it better.

"_You know we can project drivers Sam-_" Bee cut himself off, he couldn't recall explaining it to Sam before, "_…Yes, we can project driver's Sam." _

"Project… drivers? …wait-No! He was human! He was walking around, flesh and everything, and he had this watch… his eyes were the same… and… He was human Bee! I know it was him!" Sam felt so frustrated with both himself and Bee. Why wasn't he getting it that he _wasn't in the car_ when he saw him. "He knew I was Ladiesman217!"

Bee was silent for a couple of minutes as he did a quick search on the internet, "_…A watch you say?__ As in a device used to tell earth time? Worn on the wrist, correct?_"

Sam nodded.

Bee's glove compartment opened and a watch identical to the one Barricade had been wearing rest inside, "_Like this?_"

Sam's brows frowned together in confusion, "Where did you get that. That's just like the watch he was wearing."

Bee sighed over the radio, "_And __this human__ reminded you of Barricade…_"

"Yes." Sam sat up and reached for the watch, only to have a hand clamp over his wrist stopping him short. Sam's gaze slowly slid up the hand to the wrist, arm, shoulder, neck, face, and then rested on the electric blue eyes. "Interesting… It seems I didn't damage him that much during the battle, or he has learned to fix himself quickly." The twenty-year old looking man spoke. His shaggy hair a brilliant golden yellow with two black stripes as bangs. He was sporting a short yellow jacket with white fluffy edges, covering a yellow shirt that loosely hung over tight black pants that hugged his long thin legs. The shirt was baggy, but it was fitting enough that Sam could see that this man was toned and had muscles underneath that shirt.

Sam's gaze flickered back up into the man's eyes and he slowly drew his hand back, reaching for the door instinctively.

"Aw Sam… you don't like this form? You rather I talk to you from the radio? I mean, it saves up a lot of power… this type of hologram takes a lot of energy to maintain, especially outside the car. Not so much inside…" Bumblebee scratched his chin and hopped into the passenger seat, from the backseat, with ease, which was an amazing feat considering he was taller looking then Sam, and Sam himself had trouble moving around inside the car.

"…….so you're…" Sam's finger pointed from the radio, to the man.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to the occupant in the driver's seat, "Sam."

"Bee?"

"Yes." Bee rolled his eyes, "I suggest we send for Ironhide and leave. If Barricade was here, this is the last place I want you to be. I don't know what his business is with you, but my best guess, judging by the fact that Decepticons enjoy revenge, is to get at me… through you..." Bee said the last part under his breath so Sam had to strain to hear the Hologram speak.

Sam thought he looked troubled, but the fact that Barricade had been _inside _his house, "….but he knows where I live! My parents. Bee, what if he hurts them?!" Sam asked loudly, he couldn't even imagine what Barricade would do if he got them.

Bumblebee scratched his chin again and gazed intently at Sam, "Good point." Leaning back in the seat, the radio turned on and the volume cranked up playing the rock song loudly, filling the cabin with the guitar solo. Sam jumped slightly and glanced at the radio and then at the hologram causing the hologram to open one eye and gaze at him before the volume decreased significantly.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that… I calculated a few options. One option that I think you will agree to is, we could stay here. But you have to stay right here." Bee paused to point down, gesturing at the seat he was staying in, "That way, I can protect you completely from Barricade. He can't walk into here." His voice held a sharp tone that sent a slight chill up Sam's spine.

Bee waited a few seconds before continuing, "Also, I think your parents deserve to know about me. I wouldn't want to be responsible for giving your parents heart attacks if they saw me transform to protect you from Barricade."

Sam blinked at Bumblebee, "I can't just waltz inside and announce to them that you're… a car, a robot and a hologram human. Shit Bee…" Sam rubbed his sweaty forehead with the palms of his hands. He sighed heavily when the bass cranked up and the seat vibrated beneath him soothingly flowing through his body in powerful pulsating booms of Pop filled the cabin of the Camaro.

Bee gently removed Sam's hands from his face and held them in his warm hands, he had read up online that male humans were easily soothed by gentle gestures, and tender touches, "Sam."

Sam slowly gazed up at Bee, and gazed at his guardian in shock when he pressed his lips against his palm gently. It felt so real, it shocked him. And then when Bee breathed onto his skin, shivers shot up and down his spine and his stomach flipped over. Right now he was _seriously_ questioning his sexuality. Why was he reacting in such a manner with Bumblebee, when he had a sexy, beautiful, wonderful, girlfriend. He was into girls! Girls! Cleavage, curves, busty beauties!! The wonderful collage on his wall proved his love of the woman physic. As such, this was making him _very_ confused. He only felt this way when Mikaela kissed him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." No sooner had those words left his mouth then the garage door opened and both Sam and Bee turned their gazes towards the opening. Ron and Judy stood there, looking pissed. Of course, the next second they looked completely shocked at the sight of a model looking man kissing their son's palm. Bee slowly lowered Sam's hand and flashed them a brilliant smile before opening the door and stepping out. He shut the door behind them and before Sam could reach for the handle, he was locked inside. And just his luck too, Bumblebee had child-locks

Sam turned and watched in horror as Bee approached his parents and held out his hand for a handshake. Judy slowly took the hand of the stranger as she quietly admired his muscles. Sam banged his head against the seat and the radio turned off instantly, making it easier for Sam to hear.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ locked garage with _my son_?!" Ron glared up at Bumblebee who smiled down at him. He didn't like how the kid looked, nor was he okay with his wife hanging all over him, not to mention the way he kissed his son's hand like a lover would.

"The name is B.M. Lee. Professional stunt double driver. I've been training your son and I've supplied him with a newer car with better steering. While the older model was still an excellent car, I believe that this one is much safer to drive..." He held out his hand towards Ron, and received no shake or smile. So he ran the hair through his hair roughly, "Sam wanted to be a professional driver stunt double, but he didn't think you'd approve. I promise to cover all the costs of those fines that officer was bothering you about. Your son really is an excellent driver. He would make a hundred times that amount of those fines, if he stayed on course and kept his head on straight…" Bee glanced back at Sam and smiled slightly.

"Professional driver stunt double? Sounds like a load of crap." Ron glared at Bee, who continued to smile at him happily.

"Sounds exciting! Oh, you have to give us a sample! Please?" Judy pleaded with a small smile, even though she saw this B. M. Lee guy kissing her son's hand, she didn't mind. As long as Sam was happy, she didn't care who he was with. Although she hoped Mikaela would still come over occasionally just to hang out. Mikaela was a wonderful girl.

Bee's gaze flickered down at Sam's mother in amusement, his arm around her shoulder in a warm gesture, "If it is all right with your husband…"

"Of course it isn't!" Ron growled.

"Of course it is!" Judy replied in unison with her husband, she stomped on Ron's foot roughly before smiling back up at Bee, "I'm Judy, and that's my husband Ron… so could we get a ride? I want to see!"

Bee smiled and nodded before walking over to the car and holding open the door for Sam's parents, who climbed in after a silent conversation with one another using only their eyes. Judy won, as usual. Ron was the loud husband who barked at everyone, but the one who always got the last word was Sam's mother. The only way for them to get into the vehicle was for one of the front seats to slide forward, since the doors were only in the front. The backseat was a little tight, but the seats were nice.

Sam had crawled reluctantly into the passenger's seat after his parents were inside the car, allowing Bee to get into the driver's seat. Bee turned to glance at Sam, who looked a little frustrated and nervous, before turning his gaze to Sam's parents. He knew they were buckled up because he could feel it. But he had to make it seem as if he were human. Starting up the car, he flashed them a smile before smoothly pulling out of the garage and out of the driveway. A frown formed on his lips when he spotted Barricade sitting across the street. Shifting out of reverse, he pulled away from the house, noticing Barricade starting up his car and following slowly. They were in trouble. Reaching forward, he flicked on the radio and sent out a message to Optimus that Barricade was following him and he had the parents in the backseat that knew nothing about giant robots, in their language via different pitches, clicks, and beeps.

"Are you gay Sam?" Ron asked loudly and received a smack from Judy.

"It's okay if you are son, it's just-" Judy was cut off by her husband.

"Your girlfriend is really hot?!" Ron frowned at Sam, ignoring Bee completely as he drove. "You do remember Mikaela don't you?" Ron's gaze finally flickered onto Bee, he wasn't much one for Queers, but as long as they didn't make a show out of it, he could care less. But still, he always thought Sam was into girls.

Sam buried his face in his hands and glanced back to see Barricade following, "Look, Mom. Dad. Bee is a really really good friend. And we're really close. And-"

Ironhide's voice came over the radio, cutting Sam off, "_Meet you on the interstate Bee._"

"So what about him kissing your hand huh?" Ron asked ignoring that voice coming out of the radio as he frowned at his son.

"Bee? Interstate?" Judy asked from the backseat, curious about that said voice that came from the radio.

"Yeah, that's his name, Beu… It's French." Sam smiled slightly back at his mother, "His parents were French so-"

"I thought it was Lee. And I didn't know French people had bright blonde hair." Ron glared at them from the backseat.

"It is. But it's Bee too… and its called hair dye Dad. Miles bleached his hair, a lot of people do it." Sam glanced up to see Barricade was still following him.

"Bee M. Lee. Sounds like a druggy name." Ron replied quickly as he sat up a little bit straighter and looked over the said driver as he ignored them. His arms were covered, so he couldn't see if there were any injection scars, and from the mirrors, the only thing he could tell about his eyes were they were unusually bright blue… almost electric. He didn't know French people had bright blue eyes either, he always thought they were brown.

"I like it, Probably makes a hell of a signature eh?" Judy smiled as she bounced in the backseat. Bee frowned slightly and clutched the steering wheel.

"Mom… no bouncing in my car please. It's going to wear out the shocks." Sam quickly shot back at her, making her stop and roll her eyes.

"Who was that on the radio?" Judy asked as she picked at the seatbelt, as if she needed something to do with her hands… so what if she had a little of whisky in her coffee this morning.

"Mom! Stop that! My car! Not yours! It's another stunt double… looks like you guys are going to see some action for an upcoming film, eh Bee?" Asked Sam, looking worried as he glanced at the hologram. He didn't know if his parents were going to buy this whole lie. And it didn't help that they were being tailed by a squad car.

Bee glanced up to see Barricade closing in and he smirked and punched up the speed, zipping them towards the highway. Judy and Ron were thrown backwards in their seat, squawking in surprise, while Sam clutched onto the armrests, his head pushed against the seat.

"You're pushing ninety in a forty zone!" Ron winced as they ran a red light. His head turned to see the police car in hot pursuit, lights blaring, "H-Hey, you should pull over."

"All part of the shoot Mr. Witwicky, would you mind turning around? I can't concentrate with you turning back there…" Bee ordered over the siren, "Anyone like music?" He asked as he swung around a corner.

"Oooh I'm liking him Ron. A hot speed pursuit with booming music?! Yes!" Judy smiled and Sam sighed heavily as they came to the off ramp. Bee flew onto the freeway and hit the breaks, spinning them around out of the way of Barricade who had tried to ram them into the center divider. Quickly pulling the car into reverse, Bee drove backwards with a frown before spinning again and tearing down the freeway. Barricade, pulled out from their blind spot to match their speed, driving right beside them. Ron watched warily as Bee swerved away from the Police car that tried to ram into them. Glancing around, he looked for the helicopter that would be shooting the film. This couldn't be a practice run, it was too dangerous, too real.

"Hey, isn't that that cute officer that showed up at our house hun?" Judy asked Ron who nodded, pale in the face.

"Mom, that officer was not cute, and Dad, you get sick in MY car, I'll never forgive you." Sam turned and glared at his father.

"Sam, I do believe that's the third time you've said, 'My car'." Bee smiled down at Sam as Ironhide came into view.

"Well, I… It is." Sam felt a blush crawl up his face as he glanced back at Barricade who sped up ahead of them. The squad car's doors flew open and folded as his outer casing followed. The mechanizations and wiring spun and folded as he transformed into his robotic form.

"WHOA! IS that a ROBOT Ron?! Wow, this is some movie you guys are shooting. Look at that detail!" Judy exclaimed loudly as Barricade waited for them to drive towards him.

"Shit." Sam whispered as Barricade jumped towards Bumblebee as the world slowed down. This was going to be one nasty crash. The hologram flickered as the car hit the breaks and spun out of his reach, causing Barricade to miss him by inches.

The hologram Bee disappeared and Sam watched as the wheel spun itself around, as the bracelet fell onto the seat. His hand snatched out and grabbed it, sticking it back into the glove compartment as the car spun out from under the falling Decepticon. A blast hit Barricade in the chest knocking him back and over the center divider. Sam noted the size of the blast was the same as that of Ironhide.

Ironhide lowered his cannon as Bee flew past him and he quickly transformed, opening his door for Mikaela, who quickly hopped in. Ironhide quickly barreled after Bumblebee, Barricade on their bumpers.

"Sam? Where's Bee?!" Sam's mother asked loudly as she clutched onto Ron and the oh shit bar that was attached to the side of the vehicle's roof.

"Who in the hell is driving the car?!" Ron bellowed as he quickly unbuckled and made for the wheel, the car picked up speed, smashing him backwards into the seat and Sam carefully climbed into the seat.

"I guess I have to tell them now Bee. Shit…" Sam glanced in the rearview mirror watching Ironhide tail them as Barricade tried to swerve around the larger Autobot.

"_Well, it was fun while it lasted._" Bee replied via the radio. Ron and Judy quickly looked around for Bee, but couldn't find him.

"Mom. Dad. My car is a super cool, kick ass, giant robot from space… who can turn into a car… and a human that drives it." Sam informed them quickly as he turned to see Barricade finally break past Ironhide and speed towards them.

Judy and Ron gazed at one another before turning back to Sam and then the radio.

"Stop playing around Sam…" Judy laughed, Ron remained silent. Ron had been reading the newspapers and watching the news more then usual lately and had been following the story of Mission City. It was starting to connect inside his mind now. What if there were aliens. What if they were giant robots. What if his son hung out with them?! He couldn't really concentrate due to the fact that that robot squad car that had almost taken his son away earlier was about to crash into them again.

Sam ran a hand down his face and sighed, "Bee, talk through the radio until we get off the freeway, you're going to have to kick Barricade's ass."

"_Very well Sam._" Bee's voice smiled as he zipped across the highway towards the exit, and away from Barricade, missing yet another collision.

"_What in the blazes are you doing?!"_ Ironhide asked over the radio.

"_We're going to… kick Barricade's ass Ironhide._" Bee replied, copying Sam's use of human slang.

Silence rung throughout the cabin before Ironhide growled, "_About time I get to use my cannons again._"

Sam chuckled as the radio whizzed and Nickleback's song 'Animals' started playing loudly making Sam blush and groan loudly. Did Bee have to pick such a suggestive song to play when his parents were in the car?!!

"_I, I'm driving black on black. __Just got my license back. __I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track. __I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride__. Because the angel on my right __ain't__ hanging out with me tonight. __I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out __I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run__. Your mom don't know that you were missing. __She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing._

_Screamin. __No, we're never __gonna__ quit__. Ain't__ nothing wrong with it. __Just acting like we're animals. __No, no matter where we go__. 'Cause everybody knows. __We're just a couple of animals.__ So come on baby, get in. __Get in, just get in__. Check out the trouble we're in. _

_You're beside me on the seat. __Got your hand between my knees. __And you control how fast we go by just how hard you __wanna__ squeeze. __It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear. __But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears. __By now, no doubt that we were heading south__. I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth__. 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch. __It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch__. I'm __screamin__..." _

"Oooh Sam, is this a song about you and your car?" Sam's mother asked, as the song continued, making Sam turn pink and bang his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. Bee's laughter was heard behind the song before he cranked it up even more. Sam banged his fist against the dashboard in irritation. He knew he couldn't hurt Bee even if he took a chair to his hood and hit him as hard as he possibly could, but it sounded really great right now. Bee was being embarrassing. Especially when Sam paid attention to the words. It was actually possible to do the things in the song with Bumblebee. And it was ruining his mind just thinking of rubbing Bee. He began to wonder if he could excite Bee by just touching certain spots. He decided to test it by nipping the leather on the steering wheel and the car punched forward faster making Sam smile. Sam couldn't do much with his parents in the backseat, but he swore he'd make Bee pay for this.

Judy tried to pay attention to the song, and could tell Bee was trying his best to make them comfortable by the way he let up on the tension of the seatbelts. Every time he swerved out from an attempt of an attack from Barricade, he would tighten his hold on them, but… Judy felt safe. She never enjoyed car rides, so she usually stayed in the house and did little crafts and chores, or played with Mojo. Glancing over at Ron, she tried to read how he was handling. He enjoyed cars, but he looked a little uneasy, she couldn't tell if it was from the fact that they were inside a robot, or if they were being hunted by a robot that meant them harm.

Ironhide turned a corner causing Bee to take the next one and they drove towards the desert, Barricade closing in again. Ironhide spun around and Mikaela quickly jumped out as he shifted and fired three successive rounds past Bumblebee who swung to a stop and opened his doors folding up the passenger seat quickly letting them out. Once he made sure they were out, he quickly transformed and raced forward leaving Sam and his stunned parents behind. Lowering his face shield, he collided with Barricade knocking him down onto the ground causing the ground to shake violently.

Mikaela hurried over to Sam and gazed down at his parents, "You… You BROUGHT them!?"

"Hi Mikaela." Judy smiled up at the breathless girl who waved and turned to see Bumblebee take a hit to the chest knocking him back. Barricade quickly raced towards Ironhide, blades spinning at his sides. Ironhide shot at Barricade and knocked him back, sending him flying into Bumblebee who dropped quickly knocking him backwards to land hard on the ground again.

Ron grabbed his wife's arm tugging her back away from the robots wrestling not too far away from them. He couldn't speak, he was in too much shock. To think that giant yellow robot had been inside _his_ garage with his son. This would explain why Sam was never home. He was out playing with robots all day.

"Sam, we need to MOVE. We're going to get squished standing here. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky… come on…" Mikaela quickly grabbed Judy's hand and rushed the awestruck woman off the road, "Ironhide called for backup, which should be showing up soon." She informed Sam as they ran from the fight, she limped slightly from landing hard on her ankle when she jumped out of the GMC Topkick Autobot.

Sam shook his head, "Which means Ratchet and Jazz are going to show up?!"

"No, just Optimus, Ratchet is in the middle of a long procedure on Jazz… they can't come." Mikaela turned and watched the fight, chewing on her lower lip when Bee took a hard hit from Barricade.

"Who's Optimus?" Ron asked loudly as Sam ran him away from the battle. For a broken Decepticon, Barricade was holding up rather well, "Sam, why the hell didn't you tell us about your robot friend? He's a friend right, we can trust him, right? He isn't going to smash us into pieces is he?"

"What? Dad, no! Bumblebee is a great robot. He's my best friend." Sam let go of his father's arm and glared at him, to point at Bumblebee who took a slam in the chest knocking him onto the ground once more, "That yellow robot who you don't trust, has saved my life a number of times. I owe him. And I won't take talk like that!" He barked at his father before sighing and shaking his head, "Just trust me when I say he's good. He's on our side. Which is why he's taking all these hits instead of letting him get to us. He's protecting us."

Ron glanced at the fight watching it quietly.

Sam and Mikaela glanced up to see Optimus blasting his horn and driving towards them from a ways back. Ironhide took the distraction to slug Barricade in the chest, shooting him backwards away from Bumblebee.

Barricade twisted and the blast flew off of him and hit Bumblebee in the arm that held his gun. Bumblebee fell to his knees in shock as his arm leaked oil on the dusty road and sparked. Sam quickly turned and made to head towards his Autobot friend but found Mikaela had his arm.

"You'll only get yourself killed Sam! Stop it!" Mikaela screamed at him, "He'll be fine! Bee's going to be fine!" No sooner had she said that then Barricade jumped on the shocked Autobot. Sam twisted out of Mikaela's grip and he ran towards Bumblebee, as Ironhide ran towards Barricade, ripping him off of his comrade and throwing him in the direction of Optimus, who quickly transformed and tackled Barricade, who was scrambled up quickly to get away from the giant Autobot. He didn't want to be scrap metal just yet. With a wail of his sirens, he flipped out of Optimus's grasp and in a flash, a banged up Police Vehicle was speeding away from the scene.

"Ironhide, Stop." Optimus ordered as Ironhide was already rushing after Barricade. Ironhide settled for firing his cannons at the Decepticon until he was out of range. With a stomp of his foot, he turned to see Sam sprinting towards Bumblebee. Optimus gazed across the small open field that the road lay beside to see Mikaela and two older humans, who he quickly identified as Sam's bothersome parents. Turning towards Bumblebee, he quickly scanned the area for any other humans. The highway wasn't too far away, but they were hidden behind a nice cluster of trees from the eyes of both the freeway and the housing area that was less then a mile away.

Bumblebee sighed and raised his face shield before carefully sitting back and readjusting his arm, "That was foolish Sam."

Sam was quiet.

"That. Was. Awesome. Ron, wasn't that awesome?!" Judy beamed as she turned to gaze at Ron, who was leaning over trying to get his stomach to settle. The thought of his son rushing off towards a giant robot death match had caused his heart to pause and his stomach to churn in worry, that wild car ride didn't help either. Mikaela rubbed his back with a frown, a bit frustrated that Sam hadn't listened to her.

Optimus Prime sighed and kneeled in front of Sam, holding out his hand, he waited for Sam to climb on before standing and placing the human on his shoulder, "You can't go rushing off into battle like that Sam… that was dangerous."

"Hey, I've been in the middle of those battles before. I'm quick on my feet you know! Besides, Bee was-"

"Do you have the experience to fix him? Can you reconfigure his wiring correctly and melt the metal back into place while dodging attacks? I can't even do that Sam…" Optimus sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I take it your parental units found out."

"We had to leave, but we couldn't leave them for Barricade to get… you think its okay?" Sam asked as he rubbed his sweaty palms down the sides of his shirt.

"They need to take a very long vacation, that's what I think." Mikaela spoke up, "I'm sure we can get them some tickets to Sydney or Hawaii… someplace far FAR away."

Sam nodded in unison with Bumblebee.

Optimus glanced up from watching Sam and Bumblebee to see Mikaela bringing Sam's parents over to them.

"Mom, Dad, I want you two to meet my good friend Optimus Prime." Sam smiled up at the Autobot leader. Soon, they were deep in explanation.

----------

Sam gazed at his bedroom with a heavy feeling sinking into his stomach. He would have to say goodbye to his house, and his parents were going to Sydney, Australia. Mojo would be going with them, and Sam would have to leave with the Autobots to their hidden base until Barricade was no longer a threat. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with his friends it was that he was just going to miss this familiar feeling of his home. He had managed to win over the argument with his parents, allowing him to stay with his friends, but they had made Bumblebee _swear_ that nothing would happen to their Sam. His eyes fell on the wall pinup of busty beauty number seventeen. OH he would miss her. Quickly kissing his hand he placed it on the pinup gently before turning, a duffle-bag of his clothing and other treasures of sorts secured on his shoulder. He wondered if soldiers that were off to train for war felt the same way he was feeling right now. He was going to miss his home.

Earlier, he and Mikaela had said goodbye to his parents and dog at the airport before dropping Mikaela off at her home. Sam walked down the quiet stairway and out the front door. Spotting Bumblebee and Optimus Prime parked in the front he turned to glance at his house once more before closing and locking the door behind him and approaching the two Autobots.

"Any news?" He asked glancing up at the two of them. They were rather silent before Bumblebee opened his door. Something was up.

Sam quickly got into the driver's seat after tossing his bag into the backseat. The doors closed for him and they were quickly on the road before Bumblebee finally told him what was going on.

"_A few minutes ago, we received a transmission Sam…_" Bee spoke through his radio.

Sam frowned, "Good transmission or bad?" He asked, somehow knowing by the tone of Bee's voice that it was the later rather then the sooner.

"_It was Starscream._" Optimus informed him via radio.

Sam shook his head paling slightly. He remembered all too clearly how that Decepticon had attacked them from the skies. How that particular Decepticon had almost assured Bee was out of the battle for good, "So that piece of shit is coming back huh." He quietly asked, as he tried to suppress the memories of his wounded guardian.

"_The scrap __metal is coming back, with some__ reinforcements._" Bee replied.

"Reinforcements?! More Decepticons?! OH man… That's not good… what are they planning?! I mean…" Sam sighed heavily as they drove towards Mikaela's house. Ironhide was parked on the street on look out in case he was needed, and his engine was rumbling in a low pitch indicating he wasn't happy.

Mikaela looked up to see Bee and Sam pull up behind Ironhide, and the passenger door open curtly.

Sam noted Mikaela's attire and raised his brow at it. Normally, one did not wear long baggy pants and jacket on a summer day this hot, especially with her wonderful body, it just didn't match up. Mikaela just shook her head as she crawled into the passenger side and tossed her backpack beside Sam's bag.

Ironhide quickly pulled away and Bee followed, Optimus right behind them.

"What's with all the extra security-I mean, I know Barricade is somewhere around but…" Mikaela's voice trailed off, Bee's vocal scanners indicated a strain in her voice that usually was associated with crying. Sam seemed to notice the hint in her voice as well because his hand slid into hers as he drove with his other free hand, the same hand that Bee's hologram had kissed yesterday. It replayed over in his head causing his hand to squeeze hers lightly.

"Starscream sent down a transmission. Turns out he's coming back with some help." Sam filled her in quickly as they turned onto the freeway. He had only been to the hideout once, and it was rather cool for an abandoned structure that the military had provided for them, but memories kept replaying in his head causing a frown to grace his features.

Mikaela quickly wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve before sarcastically saying, "Oh. Well that sucks… good thing Jazz is back huh?"

Sam laughed and replied in the same tone, "Oh yeah. Jazz is going to take them all down."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "Hahaha. Who is he bringing?" Her gaze flickered onto the radio.

"_He didn't say__ we interrupted the transmission that was meant for Barricade. You can thank Ironhide for __that,__ he caught it when he was parke__d outside your house Mikaela._" Optimus informed her, he had to give credit to humans for making light jokes out of a serious situation.

"Oh? Thank you Ironhide!" Mikaela spoke into the radio hoping Ironhide would get it. He honked up ahead making the two humans smile.

The remainder of the trip was in silence. Everyone wondering who Starscream would bring with him down to earth, when he would enter orbit, and where he would land. They all knew that with Starscream coming however, that meant another large battle. The peace had been fun while it lasted.

--------

A/N: Yay! I own absolutely nothing! ...I wish I did though. ::whines:: Sooo, what did you guys think? Who would you like to see show up? Come on! Push that little Review button and let me know! ...or else::evillaughter::


End file.
